The Wrath of Phoenix
by bebopshani
Summary: A young, seductive assassin is as heartless as a rock. With a violent past and an even more bloody future, the assasin encounters the greatest battle of all which is within her self. Rated T for sexual content
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

**Deadly.**

**The one word that described Phoenix perfectly.**

**She smiled grimly and closed the door, making sure no one would see the corpse until morning. She stalked through the dark halls, walking quietly as to not disturb the rest of the household. Her job was done here. The Duke of Banchester was dead. **

**As she crept out to the stable, the Duke's face burned in her mind; the look of surprise before she made the final blow. It had been a quick and easy task, especially since he had invited her into his bedchambers for a "late night visit."**

**She teased him by taking off her shirt, leaving her band on, but exposing enough flesh to make him pant. She smiled seductively, straddling him where he sat. The assassin allowed him to place wet kisses on her smooth, creamy skin, byt her mind worked like a ticking clock. Looking over his shoulder for a weapon, her eyes fell on a heavy, gold candlestick.**

**She feigned a moan and whispered enticingly into the Duke's ear that they move to the bed. Without a moments hesitation he stood up—with the woman still wrapped around him—and made his way toward the large, canopied bed. As the couple—more like one being than two—moved toward their desired place, the woman grabbed the shining object and sent it smashing into the Duke's head. He fell to his knees, and with one last blow, the lustful eyes of the man shut forever.**

**She moved toward the chair, picking up her black shirt and putting it back on. She snatched a sack of gold that had been left on the desk carelessly and left the huge Banchester Manor. Grinning solemnly the assassin mounted her large, black stallion and fled into the distance, leaving a trail of blood and tears, for the Deadly Phoenix had not heart.**

**Read and review**

**shanice**


	2. A warrant

**Chapter 1**

**Her beauty made her the perfect assassin. She was often mistaken for a lustful, simpering wench, one who was willing to put the fire out in a man's loins. Oh, how wrong they were.**

**Phoenix was the daughter of nobility, one whose heritage was rich with honor and pride. Her father was the Lord of Ameria, one of the largest estates in the empire. HE was a kind and just man, whom Phoenix inherited most of her looks from. But her mixed skin, full lips, and hair color came from her mother. The Lady of Ameria was the daughter of a great chieftain who ruled the safari lands of Sinbadda. She was a tall, ebony woman with gleaming black hair and onyx eyes. A huntress since birth, the beautiful princess fell prey to the handsome Lord of Ameria. And from them came a fiery creature known as Phoenix.**

**Of course, she was not born an assassin, nor was she given the name Phoenix at birth. Sieglinde, her name had been Sieglinde. It meant soft, but she was far from that. At the early age of five, Sieglinde had demanded to be taken on the hunting expeditions conducted by her father and mother weekly. She became a master of wielding the bow and arrow and throwing knives. By twelve, she had surpassed her Lady Mother in sword skills and the use of an axe. And, oh, would she need those skills in the year to come…**

**"The job is done then?" a squeamish man asked after he closed the door behind him and his guest.**

**The ebony haired woman nodded quickly, her patience growing ever so thin.**

**The man eyed her, "And you did not leave a trace? You know, nothing that would link his death to me?"**

**Again, the lovely face bobbed up and down.**

**The man, better known as the Baron of Ducanter, sighed and threw Phoenix a bag of gold, which made a resounding clank on the marble floor. She bent down, strands of her lustrous hair falling over her shoulder, and picked up the loot. She looked over it, and with a satisfying nod, she moved toward the door.**

**"Oh, and Assassin."**

**She grimaced, hating him for calling her what she did, it was not her name.**

**"Make sure no one ever finds out about this, or I will have your head on a platter at my dinner table. Understand?"**

**She turned around; her hazel eyes locked on him like a target.**

**"Understand?" Phoenix repeated, her voice was soft but venomous, "Understand this, Baron. You, nor any of your men, could get close enough to touch me. You know why? Let me tell you. It is because you would already be dead, probably with a dagger threw your disgraceful, lying chest. Understand?"**

**Phoenix turned around and headed out he door, leaving behind a stunned, frightened noble. She exited the house, which was more like a palace, and hoped onto her faithful mare, Rohesia, and headed toward the city in search of more work.**

**She snorted, this is what her life consisted of, waiting for more nobles and merchants to hire her to do their dirty work. In the Baron's case, he had hired the Assassin Phoenix to kill the Lord of Banchester due to the fact that the Baron had gotten the Banchester Lady pregnant. _Stupid man!—_Phoenix thought angrily. All nobles could think about these days was their rich accounts and their blue blooded loins. Her parents weren't like that. No, her parents were good people, good people that died the most horrible death…**

**Phoenix arrived at the tavern promptly at two, she made it her business never to be late to anything. She put Rohesia into the stables, brushing down her black coat with care with care. Rohesia was the only thing the killer could rely on completely, the one thing that never failed her…**

"**Mama, you will never leave me will you?" a lovely little girl asker her beautiful, dark mother.**

"**Never, Sieglinde, never will I leave you." The dark beauty smiled down at her daughter, who was braiding flowers into her sable hair. **

**The world was filled with broken promises. Phoenix sighed and made her way into Tavern de la Rosa, her home, if you could call it that. She sat down at the bar, ordering a stiff drink, ne that would help the Assassin relax. She sighed, one hand propped on her tan, smooth check, the other on the handle of the glass. Her life amounted to nothing. She sipped her drink, closing her eyes and letting the ale take its course…**

"**Excuse me, miss?"**

**Phoenix turned to see a member of the Royal Guard looking at her. She lifted an arched brow quizzically. _Now what_, she thought.**

"**Yes?" She purred, tipping her head to one side.**

**He cleared his throat, "Are you mistress Phoenix?"**

**She took a sip of her ale, "Who wants to know?"**

**He held up a scroll, "The king as a warrant for your arrest, Phoenix. Please come with me."**

**She looked at him and smiled, flashing her pearly, white teeth, "I would but—"**

**In a move that was faster than lightening, she kicked the man in the face, forcing him to the ground.**

"**I have previous engagements," she finished and ran toward a back door, suspecting there were more guards outside.**

**Unbeknownst to the hazel eyed beauty, a man had been posted at the back exit. On seeing the door open, he quickly put a rag over the Assassins nose, bringing darkness into her dismal world…**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**YAY!**

**SHANICE**


	3. Killers and Kings

**Chapter 2**

**A handsome, tall man paced around in an elaborate room. It was large, with a velvet chair centered on a back wall and a long, red rug that went from the throne to the door.**

"**What could possibly be taking them so long? You don't think she has escaped do you?" The handsome man asked a round, cherub faced man.**

"**Majesty," the fat one said, taking a sip of his chilled wine, "you need not worry, I am sure Garret took all the right precautions. He is not Lieutenant for nothing you know."**

**The blonde haired king scowled, "Yes I know Baron Gespaldi. It's just, she is not called the best assassin for nothing, you know."**

**On finishing his statement, the throne room's doors opened to reveal a group of Royal Guards and a woman at the center of them, glaring angrily at her new accessories.**

"**I want these chains off of me now!" the ebony haired beauty screamed as they dragged her to the king.**

**The King of Lennox stood motionless in front of the assassin. It had been a while since he had seen the woman and she had grown lovelier than he could imagine. She was tall for a female, with a slender, yet sturdy frame, and round curves; her body must have been the envy of many women. **

**Yet, it was her face that held his precious attention. It was a pleasant oval shape, with a stubborn chin, most likely from her mother. She had hazel eyes, which he noticed with interest, that turned to pale green when she was angry. They were set under two, dark brows which arched neatly over her almond shaped eyes. She had a long nose, which was slightly curved, and full, scarlet lips. **

**But her hair-oh her hair-was beyond anything he had ever seen. It was the darkest shade of black, suiting her mysterious and shady nature. It fell to her waist in sheets of raven, shining with a glory all its own. It was silky and not too thick. Perfect.**

**King Rordan of Lennox quickly gained his composure, sneering at the chained girl, "You are not in the position to be giving orders now are you Sieglinde?"**

**On hearing that name, Phoenix lurched toward the ruler, a menacing look in her eyes, "Face me like a man!"**

**He laughed, tossing her an uninterested look and flicked his hand as though he were warding off a fly, "Please, I don't touch people like you." But touching her was the closest thing to his mind, ever since he saw her 6 years ago…**

**She breathed, trying to calm herself down, "Then why am I here, _your majesty?_"**

**He sighed, running his fingers through his thick, wavy hair, "I…I have a task for you, Phoenix the Assassin."**

"**And whatever it is I refuse to do it, King of Fools!" She spat out with venom in her husky voice.**

**He glanced at her, noticing her eyes becoming lighter, "You can not refuse me, killer."**

"**I can and I will, now let me leave and I promise not to slit your throat." Phoenix hissed with contempt.**

**He grinned slightly; amused that a woman could be so cold. But of course after what she had been through, after what he had done to her, for her…**

"**There is a leverage you know," he said, signaling to the guards to bring out the prize.**

**From a small, side door, two imperial soldiers brought out a prisoner. He was boggled down with the same chains Phoenix wore, but his were made of old iron instead of new steel. He was tall and thin, partially from malnourishment, partially from inheritance. His hair was covered in dirt, but it seemed to be a dull brown. His eyes, however, were keen and bright, sparkling with intelligence and life.**

**On seeing him, the deadly woman broke free of her captors with the break neck speed and power few possessed. Phoenix ran toward the prisoner, enjoying watching him shake with panic. Memories flooded back to her… **

_**Fire…**_

**She head butted him, sending him to his knees…**

_**Panic…**_

**She began to strangle him with her chains…**

_**Screams…**_

**She tightened them, watching the man's life squeeze out of him…**

**_The smell of…burning flesh…_**

**It took 5 guards to peel her away from the man. The victim fell to the floor, gasping for precious air. Phoenix almost broke free again, trying to finish her job, but the men grabbed hold of her, forcing her back in front of the Rurdan.**

**He laughed and clapped, moving toward the livid, yet still ravishing, assassin. "I see I have something that interests you. Good. Now are you ready to listen Phoenix?"**

**She nodded, never taking her eyes of the man, who was still gasping for air. The King smiled, "If you do this task, he will be yours to do with what you please, plus a large purse that should keep you from doing another nobles dirty work again."**

**Again she nodded, anxious to hear what the malicious, but attractive, ruler had in store for her. But when Phoenix heard what she must do, her heart literally tore into two…**

**Read and review**

**New chapter on my Savia story coming soon**

**Shanice**


	4. Pole fights and knife invites

**Chapter 3**

**The brown, wooden pole flew through the air as the sable haired woman twirled it around. Her feet moved in intricate patterns making it seem more like a dance than a work out. Faster and faster it went until it was little more than a brown flash sweeping and zooming. Her hazel eyes were focus and intense as she lunged and twisted the fighting stick.**

"**Very good."**

**The rhythmic movements of the pole stopped abruptly. Phoenix slowly turned toward the deep voice that had just complimented her. She saw, leaning against a great oak tree, the Lieutenant of the Royal Guard, Garret of Vinici. **

**She looked at him, "What do you want?"**

"**I wanted to thank you for that girt you gave me yesterday," he said smiling sweetly.**

**The assassin eyed him curiously as he pointed to his forehead. Her eyes rested upon a large lump that looked swollen and quite painful.**

"**I am glad you liked it," she commented, unblinking, recalling her swift head butt and her attempted escape. **

**She turned away from him and picked up where she left off of her fight routine. Garrett, no ready to leave yet, walked over to the practice mat and picked up one of the many brown poles on the ground. Testing its balance and weight, he looked up at Phoenix and grinned casually.**

"**Let's have a go at it."**

**Phoenix glared at him with obvious contempt, "Fine, but you realize you can't arrest me for assaulting you."**

**He winked at her, his brown eyes filled with light humor, "Of course not, _assassin_." He said putting emphasis on the last word he spoke.**

**With that last comment, Phoenix surged forward, her wooden pole ready to bruise the body of her captor. The poles came together with a loud crack, sending waves through Phoenix's body. She recovered quickly and ducked as he swung the pole. She tried a series of difficult attacks and was able to strike him a few times.**

**As they fought, the killer could not help notice the natural grace and finesse the Lieutenant showed. She switched into defensive mode to conserve energy. Seeing this, Garrett quickly rained down powerful hits, sending her to her knees. With two hands, Phoenix raised the stick to block the soldier. Her arms began to ache with the force the man was hitting her pole with. She looked for an opening and found one.**

**As he raised his pole, she quickly brought hers up, flicking his pole out of his hands and sending it flying onto the ground. And with speed a cheetah would envy she brought the stick down and swiped it, cutting the legs out form under Garrett and bringing him to the ground.**

"**Now doesn't this look familiar," she said, smirking as she got up. She threw the pole on the ground and walked off, not once looking back.**

**Garrett watched the beautiful assassin walk back to the palace. He rubbed his arm and got up. He had let her win, of course. Truthfully, he had not come down to the training grounds to fight the ebony haired woman, quite the opposite. He found her immensely attractive and mysterious, a dangerous combination in a woman. **

**When he first saw her, in that rickety tavern, he was surprised to see a woman no older than eighteen or nineteen sitting there, unaware that she was about to be arrested. What was something so radiant doing killing nobles and merchants for money?**

**When Garrett asked his beloved King Rordan her story, the king simply shook his head and muttered something inaudible. The Lieutenant was not a curious man, not usually. But when he saw Phoenix he immediately wanted to solve her mystery.**

**He sighed; thinking about her only gave him a headache. He found his fighting stick, cracked from a hit Phoenix had inflicted, and threw it in the pile of long, brown poles. He put on his navy jacket and made is way to the throne room, in search of Rordan.**

**Phoenix finally made it to her rooms, which had been loaned to her until it was time to leave for her final task.**

**She sneered in disgust. That stupid king knew the task was nearly impossible, and not only that but it crossed a certain boundary that she wasn't sure she wanted to cross. I mean killing a stranger was wrong, yes, but killing someone you knew, that was plenty worse. **

**Phoenix huffed and undressed. She threw her clothes, a pair of rolled up, brown pants and a cotton shirt, into a small basket and made her way into the bathing room.**

**She sank into a steaming basin of warm water and let out a content sigh. She leaned back and dunked her head into the water. As she scrubbed her hair with scented oils, Phoenix thought of Rordan, King of Lennox, and Garrett, Lieutenant of the Guard. They didn't look much alike, Rordan with his blonde hair and Garrett with his brown, but something about them told Phoenix that they were related, something about their eyes…**

**She got out and wrapped a towel around her form, with was wrinkled from her lengthy time spent in the water.**

**In her room she found a simple, but pretty green dress laid out and a note on top of it. She sat down on the bed and quickly opened it. After reading it over she crumpled it up and threw it in some desolate corner in her room.**

"**He cant make me go to that stupid, formal function." Phoenix spat hatefully. **

**Just then she heard the doorknob turn. Grabbing a knife from under her pillow, the assassin waited for the door to open. As she heard the creak, she threw the knife, aiming directly for the intruder. It landed with a thud and a scream, a feminine scream…**

**Read and Review**

**Thanks**

**shanice**


	5. Unwanted rewards

**Chapter 4**

**Two, unnaturally handsome men looked at the chessboard, eyeing it warily. The chestnut haired one moved his bishop, taking the blonde's knight.**

"**She is stunning isn't she?" The fair haired one asked, moving his pawn forward.**

**The darker one pondered this, carefully moving his white bishop back to its place, "Something designed to kill is not stunning, your grace. It is deadly and should be treated the same way as a sword and a bludgeon, with great care and coldness. Be wary your majesty, a snake strikes when you sleep peacefully."**

**The King looked at his lieutenant, a laugh in his eyes, "Enough of your silly proverbs Garrett. She is a woman, a beautiful woman, and with a bit of wining and dining, she could become a lady again."**

"**That thing could be no more a lady than a donkey could be a bird. She has one purpose and that is to kill." Garrett snorted. He moved his queen next to Rordan's black king.**

"**Checkmate."**

"**Next time, knock." Phoenix commanded as she unpinned the maid's sleeve which was caught between the door post and the knife.**

**The cow eyed maid nodded and quickly set about straightening up the room. Phoenix eyed her hotly and ducked into her small dressing room. She put on the silky, viridian dress, cursing under her breathe. She looked at the floor length mirror with hate dripping out of her hazel eyes.**

"**I despise dresses!" the assassin exclaimed as she squeezed out of the dressing room.**

**The maid looked at Phoenix, panic in her eyes.**

**Seeing this the ebony haired woman smiled kindly, "Don't worry, little mistress, I wont be throwing anything. But…well, I was wondering if perhaps you might fix my hair? It has been a long time since I have attended court and I am far behind the latest fashions."**

"**Yes, lady, you need all but to command it and it is yours. Didn't his majesty tell you we servants at your will?" **

**The killer sighed, "To command and be obeyed is what can be expected, but to question and get an answer is the true surprise. I don't want you doing anything you don't want to."**

**The servant grinned, relaxing a bit, "Sit down Miss Phoenix and I will see what I can do."**

"**I heard she is a savage with blood dripping from her jagged teeth!" A lady in red commented, sending ripples of laughter through the elite crowd of noble women.**

**A baroness in green eyed the red one, "Well, Duchess Clydia, I heard she was dressed in furs with leopard prints all over them!"**

**Another wave of laughter swept over the brightly colored crowd. Each of them, in their new, spring colored dresses, were part of the highest ranking noble families in Lennox. Some were married, some were widowed, other engaged, and the last, smallest part of the group still single. At a first glance it appeared easy to see why the fellowshipped together. But if you went a bit deeper, there was something much darker to it. Each female, married and unmarried, coveted the throne of Lennox. They had (and some still do) thrown themselves at the pale haired king in hopes of being his illustrious queen.**

**The ladies talked amiably before they dispersed. A few of the younger ones made there way toward Rordan who was pacing quickly by his throne.**

"**Where is she, Garret? She was supposed to be here by now!" HE said quietly, although his voice betrayed anxiety.**

**Garrett stood their motionless, hands behind his back like a good soldier, "I am sure she is just running behind. Go, Rordan, and dance with some ladies. Duchess Clydia is looking quite lovely tonight and is partnerless at the moment." **

**Rordan sat down, "I have danced with Clydia plenty of times, and she only gets more bor-"**

**The King was interrupted by a slender, yet shapely form crossing his line of vision. The woman was tall, but still graceful. She moved with power and stealth and left a trail of stares, both male and female. Her midnight hair was braided and placed in a bun with dark, plum colored flowers surrounding it. The flowing, iridescent dress brought out her mysterious eyes and her scarlet lips highlighted her cheekbones, which glowed with the radiance of youth and beauty.**

**She sat down next to the king and raised her glass in a toast, "Let us eat." The congregation sat down and filled there plates. They stole glances at the ravishing assassin, whispering quietly amongst each other. The women sneered and made snide comments, while the men gawked in awe**

**Phoenix looked around nervously. To be among nobles again, it was all too much. She noted quietly the lustful looks from the men and the envious ones from the ladies. She looked down, her dress was a bit tight and the neck line was far to low to be modest. **

**She looked at Garrett, who stood at attention next to his beloved leader. Phoenix grinned, if this were another time and place _she _would have her way with the handsome, dark haired man. Her hazel eyes moved from the lieutenant to his master, Rordan. Where Garrett was dark, the king was all gold. His bright, luxurious hair shinned brilliantly and gave off the effect of a halo. Phoenix exhaled; she hated this man almost as much as she hated the kingdom of Lennox.**

**Rordan smiled kindly at her and cleared his throat.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to inform you that soon, the prosperous lands of Sinbadda shall be ours!"**

**Shouts filled the dinning hall as the nobles of Lennox cheered for there glorious king. Phoenix looked at hi with disgust, but he continued anyway.**

"**And as a reward for the woman that will be doing my dirty work-" Rordan winked at Phoenix lustily, "the lovely lady shall receive the highest honow in the land. She will become…"**

**The rest was a blur to Phoenix, who passed out the moment the reward escaped the angelic king's pink lips…**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**UPDATES ON OTHER STORIES SOON!**

**Shanice**


	6. The real enemy

**Chapter 5**

**"You can tell your _king _that I refuse to do the job!" Phoenix yelled at the mousy little maid that she had nearly killed.**

**The maid's eyes opened wide at the thought of delivering such a message to the ruler of Lennox. "I will do what I can, Lady Phoenix." She bowed and walked out of the room as quickly as her little legs could take her.**

**Phoenix shook her head and sat down, sighing heavily. _Who does he think he his? _She thought with contempt, _to make me his whore, his queen! _ She threw a vase and it crashed against the wall loudly.**

"**Temper, temper assassin," Garrett said clucking his tongue. **

**Phoenix glanced at him nonchalantly, "I did not even hear you come in."**

**He started to pick up the broken pieces, "That is because you had just broken an ancient vase when I opened the door."**

**She got up in a huff, "Well, maybe your king should not have made such an announcement. Marry him! That will never happen! NEVER!"**

**The tall, slender woman sat down by the window, staring down into the garden. The sun was setting and the light made her seem ethereal. Her black hair was surrounded by a halo of gold and her pale, hazel eyes shinned with the rays of the dying sun. Her strong, radiant face was calm, showing no emotion. Garrett breathed in, she looked like a goddess, descended down to earth for the purpose of tormenting men with her untouchable beauty.**

"**Very well then, Phoenix, you can kiss your revenge good bye." **

**The killer whirled around rapidly, eyeing the lieutenant with hot rage, "Fine, I can live with that. I have for many years, what's a few more? I will get my way Garrett, even if I can't have it right now."**

**He shook his head and walked briskly out of her chambers. She was a dangerous one alright, and definitely someone who should not be toyed with. He found Rordan sitting by a large, Greek statue, reading some sort of manuscript. **

"**What did she say, Garrett?" The blonde haired king asked without even looking up.**

**Garrett stood at attention, "She said she would, and I quote, 'That will never happen! NEVER!'" **

**Rordan, still reading the scroll, sighed heavily, "I can not make her do anything against her will. But perhaps I can change her mind, yes?"**

"**That woman will never budge an inch. She hates you almost as much as she hates that man that killed her family." Garrett stated firmly.**

**Rordan's golden brows shot up quizzically, "You men you don't know?"**

"**Know what?"**

**His majesty laughed, "That is not the man that killed her family. Well, it was not just him. He was simply there when she awoke. No he barely had anything to do with their deaths."**

**Garrett's brown eyes filled with questions, "What do you mean?"**

"**I mean, brother, that I know who is really to blame for it."**

"**You do?"**

**The Lord of Lennox laughed, "Garrett, you fool, I lead the attack on Ameria that night."**

**---------------**

**Phoenix strolled down the palace halls, observing the paintings on the wall. Most of them were of previous royal families who ruled Lennox, and others were of very powerful nobles or generals who brought their country glory and riches. **

"**Oh, look." Phoenix heard a female voice say sarcastically, "It's little miss assassin."**

**The assassin turned around to see 5 women standing around, scowls on all of their painted faces.**

**She eyed them calmly, "Oh look, it's all the king's sluts. So good to see you again, although I hardly recognize any of you with so much paint and make up on your faces. I would think you were going to a carnival, not a walk through the palace. But I am sure you were hoping to catch the eye of the king. Didn't you realize it, though? He is already bored with you."**

**The woman in yellow stepped forward, "I wouldn't be so coy, killer. You are among the most powerful ladies in Lennox, so I would watch what you do and say."**

**Phoenix sneered, her scarlet lips twisted in anger, "Is that so, _Duchess _Clydia?"**

**Clydia nodded, her curly head bobbing up and down, "I am warning you, commoner. If you make one move I don't like I will-"**

**Phoenix laughed, cutting the duchess off, "You will what? Higher Lennox' best assassin to come and kill me. Oh wait! That's me!"**

**The sable haired murderer was now face to face with Clydia. Fear flooded out of the young woman's eyes as she eyed the most lethal thing in the kingdom. Clydia straightened up quickly and walked away, her group of painted dolls following. Phoenix sighed and continued to critique the many paintings.**

**She got to the last one, a picture of an oddly matched couple. The man was a tall, dusty haired noble with kind eyes and handsome features. The woman was also very tall. She was dark, a hunter of the safari lands, with long thick hair and a fierce stare. The couple held hands tenderly, and one could see the warmth they shares and the love present in their marriage. **

**The killer gingerly touched the canvas, a tear sliding down her tan face, "I will avenge you."**

**A hand shot out of no where and covered her mouth. It held her tightly and whispered into her ear, "Boo!"**

**The assassin let out a strangled cry…**


	7. Truth be told

**Chapter 6**

**Phoenix mind quickly went into attack mode as she flipped her harasser over her shoulder, sending him crashing to the floor. She was ready to land a smashing blow onto his face when she realized it was Garrett. She sighed and offered her hand to help him up.**

**"Why is it that every time we see each other, you end up hurting me?" He asked as he rubbed his aching shoulder.**

**She rolled her emerald eyes, "Maybe it's because I don't like you."**

**"Ha! That's impossible. I have seen you staring at me from afar, lovely lady, and I know you desire me."**

**She laughed and gave him a friendly punch, which hurt more than it was supposed to, "Where did you get that? A poetry book?"**

**Garrett straightened himself out, "Perhaps I just made it up one lonely night while thinking of you."**

**She huffed and began walking away. However, Garrett seemed to have other ideas, as he ran to catch up with Phoenix.**

**"Wait, I do have something to tell you, something of the utmost importance."**

**The killer did not stop, but her arched eyebrow shot up with interest, "Continue Colonel."**

**"It's Lieutenant, Madame Assassin."**

**She snorted but beckoned him to continue. "Your family was brutally attacked and murdered, this you know."**

**Phoenix's head was cast down, her silky hair falling over her shoulder, hiding her tears, "Yes, I know I was there. Robbers came, burning, pillaging, raping, and destroying everything. I never understood why it was us. We were not the richest nobles in the kingdom."**

**"No, and the leader of the group knew this well. And they were not after money my green eyed fox." Garrett said carefully. "They were after something much more precious." **

**_Sieglinde died in the ashes of her home, her friends, and her family. Lying among the ruins a new creature was born, one that came from grief and ashes. Like a bird born of the ashes of its old self, Phoenix rose with a purpose. Death…_**

**"Phoenix, the man in the chains is not the leader of the notorious group that destroyed your life. It is the man holding the keys to his, and your, freedom who led it."**

**At first the Phoenix said nothing, then, in a barely audible voice, she whispered, "Then he shall die."**

**-----------**

**Rordan was not a cocky man, not in the least. He just considered himself to be confident, and rightly so. With good looks and a mouth dripping with sugar and sweet compliments, the Lennoxian ruler was a favorite among the ladies. Well, all except one lady, one assassin to be exact. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her tan, soft looking skin, almond shaped green eyes with ridiculously long lashes that made them even more sensuous, and lips that looked like it could pleasure many parts of the males' anatomy, Phoenix was the perfect woman.**

**As he fantasized about her slender, voluptuous body, Garrett entered the room, "She isn't feeling well, majesty, and sends her condolences."**

**"Well, I suppose my little fiery bird gets sick every now and then. Have the gardener send her lilacs and roses to make her feel better."**

**_Yes, _Garrett thought, _she is sick. Sick with anger and blood lust! The woman is stark raving mad, and no one can stop her once she sets her mind to something._**

**Just then a scream rang out and a soldier burst into the room, "Pardon me, highness, but a prisoner has just escaped, and you will not like who it is."**

**"My good soldier, just tell me. It can not be that upsetting."**

**"It your leverage, the man who killed the assassin's family. And from my guess, he is gonna' finish the job he started."**

**And then another scream was heard, but this one was strangely familiar and throaty. It came from the throat of a beautiful killer, one who was, from the sound of it, in terrible danger…**

**R&R**

**Shanice**


	8. Arousal

**Chapter 7**

**Rordan and Garret rushed down the hall and up the stairs, praying that it wasn't too late.**

**They burst open the door to see Phoenix standing on top of her bed with a crazed look in her eyes.**

**"Kill it! KILL IT!" She screamed in terror. The King and his Lieutenant looked around for what was causing the chaos.**

**A little mouse, no bigger than the king's hand, went scampering across the floor. Rordan ordered a servant to catch it while Garrett burst out in raucous laughter.**

**"You mean this," he said, desperately trying to catch his breath, "Is what the Assassin of Lennox fears? This little fur ball?" **

**He ducked as a white pillow flew toward his head, "SHUT UP!" she jumped off the bed and launched herself at the soldier. He fell to the ground, still laughing. She straddled him and grabbed his wrists, looking into his brown eyes with contempt. **

**She bent her torso and whispered into his ears, "Stop laughing at me, please."**

**He swallowed slowly, feeling the blood rush to his tanned face. Her weight on him was too much to bear and feelings of desire arose in places they shouldn't be. He nodded and she jumped off him. She straightened up and began to smooth out the wrinkles in her night dress.**

**"Now if you gentlemen would please excuse me, I have some things to do." Phoenix gently, but firmly, pushed them out of her room.**

**-----------**

**"Did you see her, Garret?" Rordan asked as they quickly made their way to the throne room. Garret nodded quickly, keeping his eyes downcast. All he could think of was Phoenix. Phoenix and her weight on top of him. Phoenix and her sable hair brushing against his face. Phoenix and her warm body pressed against his…**

**"Garret, are you listening?"**

**"Yes, majesty I am alert," the soldier said quietly, returning to reality.**

**Rordan, satisfied, continued, "We will send her in two months. Of course we will provide her with all the things she will need to carry out her _deed._" The golden King sneered.**

**"And when she returns?"**

**"Why, she will rule as my wife and queen of course."**

**"But of course." Garret answered politely, but he thought other wise. Rordan only wanted what he couldn't get. Every birthday he would beg for a new pony or whistle or sword and would play with it for a week and then discard of it like trash. Phoenix would be no different. Rordan would soon find pleasure else where and the assassin would be left alone, untouchable and fragile. **

**Garret sighed and entered the grand room. He made his way past the royal advisors and seers and stood next to the throne, hand on the hilt of his sword. Garret had always been glad Father had chosen him for military life and left Rordan to assume the throne. Garret was too soft hearted and kind to ever make a good ruler. Rordan on the other hand was just what a troubled kingdom needed. Beautiful, extravagant, cruel…**

**---------**

**Rordan sat down on his large, cushioned throne. He waited for Garret to take his position to the right of the throne before he began the daily court rituals. These usually consisted of village leaders bringing forth any complaints to the king and waiting for a decision to be made. The day proceeded as usual. Villagers came, Rordan decided. **

**Near high noon, however, something unusual did happen. A scarred, thin man with weathered skin and rough hands came forth, bringing 10 dark women forward, all bound in iron chains. He bowed before the throne and yanked on the chain, forcing all ten women to bow as well.**

**"Highness, I bear tidings and greetings from your southern most province, Gonda. We would like to present to you these ten women as a gift to you, for your greatness." The leathery man said with a yellow grin.**

**Rordan looked down and nodded his head nobly, "My good man, tell your people that I accept their gift and that they have the kings favor."**

**The man bowed one more time and walked out, leaving the women to a guard, who began leading them away. Rordan smiled kindly as they passed in front of him, eyeing their full bodies and long limbs.**

**Suddenly, a woman, taller than the rest, yanked her chains and broke free from the guard. With sheer strength and determination she pulled the line of women with her as she made her way toward Rordan. Before Garret could move, the dark woman had placed her chains around the king's neck and began choking him, much like Phoenix had done to an unlucky prisoner.**

**Garret quickly put his arms around the prisoner and tried to yank her off his brother. But her grip remained firm. Rordan began to turn an unhealthy shade of blue. His lusty eyes began to pop out of his head as he took his last breathe.**

**The captive bent down and whispered in his ear, "This is for the Princess of Sinbadda. This is for her daughter, Sieglinde…"**


	9. Valdis

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Garret sprung into action, delivering a swift blow to the woman's head. She fell to her knees, but continued to strangle the ruler of Lennox. **

"**He killed our princess, it was him!" The woman bellowed, choking the life out of the golden king. Garrett hit her again, this time she staggered and fell, letting go of Rordan.**

"**Guards, take this woman to our solitary confinement cells until justice can be served." Garrett ordered. The dark woman was dragged out of the royal hall, barely breathing, but still struggling.**

**The Lieutenant kneeled next to his brother, helping him up. His face was pale and sweaty; his crystal blue eyes were pale with terror and panic. Garrett quickly called a medic, who led the king away for examination and care. Seeing that his brother was properly cared for, Garrett stalked off to find the woman who, he was sure, had the answers to his questions.**

**--**

**Phoenix laid in the milky bath water, inhaling the scents of lavender and other spicy oils. **_**This is even better than heaven I am sure, **_**she thought to herself.**

**Suddenly, a figure burst into her bathing room, ruining her paradise like bath. Angrily she looked up to see none other than Garrett. **

"**Get out of that bath you silly woman and get dressed, NOW!" He commanded in a tone that made the assassin quiver. She wrapped her self in a long towel and sulked into her large, extravagant room. She put on a long, cotton tunic and brown capris, which were covered in knee length riding boots.**

"**You can come in, Garrett." Phoenix said with a hint of aggravation mixed with curiosity. **

_**Although, **_**Phoenix thought, slightly amused, **_**Rordan is handsome; Garrett has something that his kingly brother doesn't. He looks, so much warmer. **_**Phoenix blushed slightly as her thoughts traveled down a less innocent path. **

**Garrett was pacingback in forth in front of her bed, where she sat rigidly. He looked at her, anger hardened his normally soft features.**

"**Rordan, was just attacked…BY A WOMAN. She claims she did it for you and your mother. Do you know of this?"**

**Phoenix sighed, "Yes, blame the assassin."**

**Garrett eyed her warily, "Phoenix I am not in the mood for your sarcasm or facetiousness. Tell me, did or did you not know of this attack?"**

**Phoenix stood up, eyeing the man squarely, "I knew nothing of it!" **

**He huffed and sat down in a chair, placing his head in his large hands, "Good. I didn't think you did, but, well, I believe she is from your mother's tribe. She is in solitary confinement, you may go see her."**

**Her interest piqued, Phoenix nodded and walked out of the room, half walking, half jogging to the palace jail.**

**--**

**Valdis lay in her prison cell nursing her throbbing head. **_**I almost had him, revenge was almost mine, and now I am to die without ever seeing Sieglinde, the promised one, and the death of that blonde bastard who murdered my sister. **_**She heard foot steps coming toward her small room and sat up, determined not to let them see her suffer. **

**To her surprise, a lovely, dark haired woman with a chin much like her own was standing before her. Valdis gasped.**

"**You are much like your mother in demeanor, but you have your father's good looks." Valdis smiled airily.**

**Phoenix scowled, "And who are you that you know of my father and mother? I have never seen you before."**

**Valdis grinned, revealing stunning white teeth against her black skin, "You have seen me before, only you were too young to remember at the time. I am your mother's sister, Valdis, and I have come to take you to your grandfather. He is dying and you are the only person that he will see."**

**Phoenix stepped back, "W-What? But I am not his successor."**

"**Sieglinde, you are the promised one. You must free me so I can take you to Sinbadda to fulfill your destiny."**

"**I will be going there regardless if you take me or not, I have been ordered to kill the Cheiftan's grandson to ensure Lennox' victory when Rordan wages war against them." Pheonix sneered, a nasty scowl on her face.**

**Valdis, in a swift move, grabbed Phoenix' arm and thrust her around, so that, if the assassin moved, her arm would break.**

"**You would kill your own kind? What has happened to you? Your mother taught you better than that."**

"**My mother," Phoenix hissed, "is dead. She left me!"**

**Valdis gently let go of her niece, "You are sorely mistaken young one. Your mother lives and I can show you to her."**

**At this, the killer's world spun….**


	10. Escape

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Two oddly paired women, a tall, slender one, and a shorter, stockier female, bolted down the prison halls as if fire licked at their feet. They turned corners and entered through more doors than could be counted until they found themselves outside in a lovely courtyard, lit by fireflies and well placed torches.**

"**What now?" The smaller one said, looking at her companion calmly.**

**The taller one looked around, checking to make sure no one was following them. "We have to get to the stables. The only way we will get there in time is by horseback. Listen, I need to get some food and supplies; we need to split up. The stables are straight down this path. I will meet you there with the necessary things."**

**The dark one nodded and they split, each hurrying their separate ways.**

**--**

**Garret went into his brother's room. It was massive and had all the furniture and trimmings fit for a king, especially a king like this one. His golden sibling lay in his bed, stroking his neck that bore chain marks from an attack earlier this morning. **

"**You would have never made it in the army." Garret said, smiling ruefully at Rordan.**

**Rordan scoffed, "And you would have made a terrible king."**

**Garret shrugged. He knew what his brother said was true; he never had a taste for power and was far too kind and soft hearted to be a good ruler. That's why, at the age of 14, he had relinquished his title as Prince Reagent and entered into the Army Academy of Lennox. He rose through the ranks to become Lieutenant without the help of his title or family connections, in fact many still did not know that Rordan and he were brothers. Many believed they were simply best friends and that the eldest Prince had been sent away due to madness or some other unfortunate ailment.**

**Phoenix knew this was untrue however and had confronted Garret about the matter a fortnight ago.**

"**Its remarkable how stupid some people are to not realize you are brothers." She said eyeing him warily.**

**Garret looked at her sharply, noting her lovely form as she lay casually by the pool. "I left nearly ten years ago, mistress, without an explanation or a cause. I was Prince reagent, the next in line for the throne, don't you think I am mad for giving it up?" **

**The assassin sat up, her long dark hair sliding over her shoulders in waves of black, "You did the right thing. If you had no desire to rule than I am glad you stepped down. It would have made you unhappy and cruel like Rordan."**

**Garret frowned, he hated when she insulted his brother, even if what she said had some truth to it. "He is not cruel. A king must be feared to ensure obedience and order."**

"**If a king is loved he can expect obedience and even respect, Lt. Garret." Phoenix picked a flower and admired it, "You think some people would recognize you; you don't change that drastically in a decade you know."**

**Garret through back his head in a bout of laughter, "Believe it or not, oh wise one, I once had blonde hair like my brother. Over the years it turned to brown like our mother's, God rest her soul. I was also a trifle thin and awkward before I left court."**

"**Thank God your hair turned to brown; it's less I have to associate you with your sibling." Phoenix stated as she combed her long fingers through Garret's mane. **

**The soldier's face turned a bright red as the beautiful young woman fingered through his hair, a bit too sensually if he had anything to say about it. He inhaled carefully, enjoying the faint smell of lavender and rose petals give off by her tan, smooth skin. He noted the pink flower she picked tucked behind her ear, stirring emotions out of the hardened man that hadn't been shaken up in a long time.**

**Phoenix, a bit lazed by the sun and droning insects, quickly realized what she was doing and the closeness of her body to his bulky one and immediately stood up. "Well, I don't want to miss afternoon tea. It's only my favorite part of the day." She said with false cheeriness and walked away.**

**--**

**The two women rode through the night, slowing down for nothing. There horses, packed with vitals, breathed heavily as the women spurned them on. Finally, with a nod, the women stopped at a pool of water to give their steeds a rest.**

**The women lit a small fire, making sure that the smoke would not give away their position. **

**"Sieglinde, why did you not come to Sinbadda when your family died?" The ebony woman asked cautiously.**

**Phoenix snorted, "They did not die they were MURDERED! And Sieglinde was killed along with them."**

"**Sieglinde, your mother, even your father, lives through you and your people. Keep them alive by honoring them!"**

**The assassin spun around angrily, her hazel eyes pale and flashing, "You mean what you said in the cell was a lie? My mother really is dead"**

**Valdis, looking directly at her niece, responded quietly, "She is alive in you."**

**Phoenix walked away, leaving her aunt and entering the dark, strange woods, muttering curses under her breathe."**

**A hand grabbed her from behind and wrapped itself around her mouth, "I thought I would never catch you assassin…**


	11. Entanglement

"**And where did you think you were going, Phoenix?" a deep, authoritative voice asked.**

**Phoenix sighed in relief, thinking perhaps Rordan or one of his spies had caught her. **

"**Garrett, I think you would have learned the first few times not to sneak up on me." She looked at him, attempting to see any trace of emotion etched on his tanned face. She sighed and led her steed toward the glistening pool of water. **

"**I have been following you since you thought you had escaped the palace unbeknownst to anyone. Where the hell do you think you are riding off to without my permission?"**

**Phoenix began brushing down her companion as Valdis stood motionless in the shadows, waiting for some sort of signal to attack the imposter. Phoenix eyed her warily, she shook her head ever so slightly, hoping Garrett wouldn't notice the nonverbal interaction.**

**All too aware of the situation, Garrett sat down by the fire and shed his riding cloak. "You can tell your aunt I mean you no harm and that she may come out of the brush."**

**Valdis sheathed her knife and crept slowly toward the encampment, choosing to sit across the fire rather than by the King's brother. **

"**So, have you come to take me back into captivity?" Phoenix asked trying to sound less alarmed than she really was.**

**Garrett flashed a devious smile, his white teeth shining against the dim background of the forest. "It depends where you are going my dear."**

"**My grandfather is dying. His last wishes are to see me before he descends into the Last Light. I figured I would at least oblige him, considering you have ordered me to kill his only heir, my cousin." **

**Valdis, who had been quiet, stood up and made her way over to Phoenix hastily. "What do you mean they have ordered you to kill the crowned prince of Sinbadda? My son? Your cousin?" **

**Valdis black eyes burned into the depths of Phoenix soul; unable to stand it anymore Phoenix looked away. "Listen, Aunt, I did not know what I was doing when I agreed to this. Rordan has the man who led the attack on my family. I have my chance to take revenge on the man that ruined my life! Where were you when this happened, huh?! Where was Grandfather? Where were my mother's people? And now you expect me to waltz into Sinbadda and pretend I forgive the people for turning their backs on my family when we needed it the most?"**

**Phoenix, her oval face flushed with anger, began to advance closer to Valdis, until they were face to face. "You knew my family was in trouble. As much as you people say you had no idea the attack was coming, you knew my family needed you! I owe nothing to you or to anyone it that wasteland!"**

**Feeling her temper rising further, Phoenix turned and walked briskly into the darkness, leaving the camp in an eerie silence. Valdis, about to follow her niece, was stopped by a large hand placed on her shoulder.**

"**I will talk to her." Garrett stated calmly. He looked at the safari woman and smiled hesitantly, but reassuringly. **

"**What do you mean she is gone?" Rordan asked, throwing his glass wine against the stone walls of his private dining quarters. **

**One of the soldiers, braver than the rest, stepped forward, "Sire, she is gone. She is not in her room, nor the courtyard, nor the kitchens. No one has seen her."**

**Rordan sank down into a plush, purple chair. "Find me Garrett, then."**

**The same soldier cleared his throat and looked nervously down at the floor. "He left this note for you, your majesty. It was found on his bed."**

**The King of Lennox arose from his chair and snatched the letter, "Why am I being informed of this now?" **

**He hastily read the letter and crumpled it up, throwing it at the soldiers, who did not flinch as the paper bounced off their leaders head. **

"**Very well," Rordan sighed, "I see it is left to me to do everything around this place. Saddle my horse and prepare my personal guards, tomorrow we venture to the Lord Brandon's seaside mansion."**

**The warriors bowed and left the room, believing their king somewhat touched in his head for wanting to vacation at a critical time like this.**

**But Rordan had other plans. Lord Brandon's manor had more than comfortable rooms and exotic women to offer—it had something that would be of most use to the King, something just as dangerous as Phoenix.**

**The Lieutenant found himself it quite a compromising situation with the assassin. He had meant to calm her down and talk some reason into the stubborn killer. She had demanded to know why he left and what his intentions were. He explained that he left a note for Rordan, informing his brother that he needed some time to clear his head and was heading for the peaceful and solitary mountain palace the royal family owned. **

**While he was readying his horse for the journey he caught the sable haired beauty attempting to sneak off into the horizon with her companion and a few of the royal stable horses. He followed her until she camped and was only planning on offering to help her along; in hopes she would complete her mission and secure the victory the kingdom of Lennox would certainly attain after the crowned prince of Sinbadda was killed. **

**He had only meant to comfort her when he clasped her shoulders with his hands and brought her to his chest. But the warmth of her body and the faint smell of lavender overcame him. Before he knew what was happening his lips were covering hers and his hands began to search her taunt body.**

_**What the hell am I doing?**_

**Phoenix could not pull herself away from Garrett, even if she wanted to. His muscled arms were wrapped tightly around her and his hands began to wander all over her body. His hands began to travel under her tunic and towards her breasts. She let out a gasp as his rough hands glided over her pink, soft nipple. The contrast was both unexpected and welcomed. Phoenix pulled him closer—she needed him. **

**The passionate moment rendered both trained warriors unaware of the noise of snapping twigs and rustling branches as a group of vagabonds closed in around them.**

**Phoenix opened her eyes enough just to see an arrow whizzing through the darkness toward Garrett's head…**


End file.
